¿Novidad, Señor?
by AtemFan18
Summary: Es Navidad y nuestro gran héroe azul le ha dado un obsequio a su fantástico pececito. ¿Qué es? / Un pequeño momento de amistad entre Megamind y Minion. Por navidad.


Disclaimer: Megamind (en español "Megamente") no me pertenece. Es propiedad de DREAMWORKS. Yo sólo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento y con el afán de recibir reviews.

* * *

**¿Novidad, Señor?**

— ¿Novidad, Señor?— preguntó el pececito cuando su amo le entregó una pequeña caja.

— Sí, Esbirro. Al parecer es una fecha en la cual las personas acostumbran dar obsequios a sus seres queridos. Me lo ha dicho Roxanne el otro día, y pues, mmm, tú sabes, eres mi mejor amigo y yo quería darte algo.

— ¿Querrá usted decir "Navidad", cierto?

— ¡Ah! Con que así es como se decía, ya me parecía que algo andaba mal. Bueno sí, a eso me refería.

— Yo… muchas gracias Señor, pero no tenía que molestarse en darme un regalo. —Dijo apenado.

— Nunca es molestia Esbirro. Nunca. —Dijo el héroe azul evitando el contacto visual con su amigo, en un claro intento de ocultar su vergüenza. — ¡Pero mira la hora que es!, se me hace tarde para mi cena con Roxanne y aún no me he cambiado.

— ¿Cómo es eso? ¿De qué forma se cambiará, Señor? ¿No irá como usted mismo al encuentro con la señorita Ritchi?

—Por supuesto que sí Esbirro, pero no puedo andar por la calle así como así. No deseo hacer ningún revuelo en la vía pública. Además...—Megamind se interrumpió así mismo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Iría a cenar con su hermosa novia al mismo restaurante al que fueron la primera vez; esa idea le emocionaba bastante, pero también le asustaba un poco. ¿Y sí las cosas volvían a salirse de control y todo terminaba desastrosamente? ¿Y sí el hacía algo inapropiado, y arruinaba la cena? Las inseguridades y los miedos de Megamind se fueron apoderando de él, provocando que su ánimo decayera y quedara absorto en los posibles y desastrosos escenarios que su mente iba creando.

Esbirro, al ver esto, trató de infundirle seguridad a su señor diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que no tenía que preocuparse. Todos en la ciudad lo estimaban ahora que era el héroe, por lo que nadie se asustaría de verlo en el restaurante. Además, esta vez no había secretos ni engaños entre él y la señorita Roxanne, por lo que no tendría que repetirse la misma situación de la cena anterior.

Lentamente, Megamind fue sintiéndose mejor y recobró su entusiasmo. Estaba listo para la noche, listo para su cena con su adorada y hermosa novia, todo esto gracias a su amigo. Su mejor amigo.

— Gracias Esbirro. Tú siempre sabes cómo hacerme sentir mejor. —Dijo Megamind, impregnando cada palabra con sinceridad y agradecimiento.

— Cuando usted quiera, Señor.

— Bueno, me voy. —dijo alegremente el ex-villano. —Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírselo a los neurobots. Disfruta el regalo.

— ¿El regalo, Señor? —preguntó el pececito, sin embargo su amo no lo había oído. Con cuidado abrió el paquete que se le había entregado momentos antes. Encontró una llave y una nota, la cual decía:

"_Esbirro, no sé mucho acerca de la Novidad y eso lo sabes bien, aún así he puesto todo mi empeño para tu regalo, el cual espero que disfrutes. Nunca olvides que eres y serás mi fantástico pececito. Tu obsequio se encuentra en el cuarto que está junto al de los lagartos. "_

_p.d.: ¿he escrito bien "novidad"? _

Esbirro caminó hacia el lugar preguntándose qué sería lo que su señor le habría preparado. Con la llave que se encontraba en la caja, abrió la puerta para, a continuación, encontrar una piscina gigante donde se encontraban pequeñas estructuras y diversos juguetes, al igual que muchos adornos dentro de ella. Parecía una pecera gigante. Sonrió con alegría y caminó para activar el artefacto.

Se iba a divertir por muchas horas ahí dentro.

* * *

Bueno... este es mi primer fic de Megamind, sí ya sé que tiene su nombre en español pero pienso que se oye mejor en inglés. El fic claramente es una muestra de afecto entre Megamind y Esbirro (Minion) en un contexto de amistad/hermandad.

Se aceptan comentarios, reviews, etc.

_**Feliz Navidad a todos.**_

* * *

_Editado: Estuve haciendo mis cuentas y esta es la historia número 185 de Megamind! y ahorita ya van en la 290, chicas hay que escribir, sólo hay 5 fics de Megamind en español!  
_


End file.
